


It's All in the Handwriting

by KimTomPW



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: Like it says. It's all in the handwriting of one Kimberly Hart. (Posted on FF.net on 10/4/2005)





	It's All in the Handwriting

_ Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. This takes place in the Zeo and Turbo seasons. _

**_ It’s All in the Handwriting _ **

_ KimTomPW _

Chapter 1 It's Not Hers

May 13, 1996

The letter started and ended simply… Dear Tommy. Love Kimberly. It was the contents between those words that shocked everyone. Mostly the person it was addressed to. That person was Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger, leader of the Power Rangers.

"That can't be right," Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger, said.

This was not like Kimberly Hart, the former Pink Ranger. The words did not make sense when Adam Park, the current Green Zeo Ranger, read them out loud. Everyone had questionable looks on their faces. Kim would never write such hurtful words, would she? Was this a part of Kimberly Hart we never knew?

"Um, I got to go. Catch you all later," Tommy said, dropping the letter to the ground and walking out of the Youth Center.

Tommy needed time alone. Only Billy Cranston, the former Blue Ranger, and maybe Rocky De Santos, the Blue Zeo Ranger and Adam, knew Tommy's feelings. I am only saying maybe to Rocky and Adam because Billy had known Tommy the longest.

"Poor Tommy," Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger, said.

Kat picked up the letter and began looking at it.

"Is Tommy that thick headed?" she wondered with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

She looked at Adam and rolled her eyes.

"You guys must be blind or something," Kat said.

"What are you trying to say, Kat?" Tanya asked.

"I might not have known Kim that long, but I've seen too many of her letters to know that this isn't her handwriting," she said.

Tanya had seen Kim's letters too, but she really did not know Kim that well as Kat did to understand the situation.

"This is nothing to be joking about, Kat," Billy said.

"I'm not joking, Billy," she promised.

"Give me that," he said.

Billy took the letter out of Kat's hands. His eyes grew as he moved down the letter.

"What is it, Billy?" Rocky asked.

"The person who did this made one mistake. The writing's bigger," he laughed.

"Oh, come on. I could have told you that," Adam said.

His girlfriend hit him over the head. Adam let out a yell as he moved his hand to the back of his head.

"And why didn't you?" Tanya asked.

"No one's handwriting can be the same size every time," Adam said.

"Whatever, I'm telling Tommy. He has to know this," Kat replied.

Kat took the letter from Billy and started heading out the door.

"Wait," Rocky yelled. "Do you even know where he went?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Kat said.

"And what if we're wrong about everything?" Billy asked.

Sure, Billy did not want to believe Kim would do this, but he also knew how she could go from one extreme to the other without thinking.

"Billy, if I was wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be doing this," Kat said.

"I'm coming with you then," he insisted.

"Good luck," Adam said.

Billy nodded and headed out the door with Kat.

"You think they're doing the right thing?" Rocky asked.

"Let's just hope for the best," Tanya said.

xxx

Tommy turned from the lake to find Billy and Kat walking towards him. He had been remembering all the special moments him and Kim had shared.

"Aw man," Tommy groaned.

As they moved closer, Tommy knew what was in Kat's hand and turned half way and closed his eyes.

"You guys, I really don't need this right now," he sighed.

"Tommy, you need to hear this," Kat said.

"What's to hear, Kat? You heard what Adam said. She met someone else," he snapped.

"Man, that someone else is the one that wrote this, not Kimberly," Billy said.

"And how would you know that, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Look at it, Tommy," he said.

Kat handed the letter to Tommy and began reading it. She rolled her eyes as Tommy began to literally read it.

"Tommy, don't read it. Just look carefully at it," Kat said.

"I don't know what I'm looking for guys," he sighed.

Billy and Kat sighed as well.

"You have any of her old letters?" Billy asked.

"What do you think? Of course, I do," Tommy said.

"Then let's get to your house so we can prove to you that Kim didn't write this," Kat replied.

"But, Kat…" Tommy hesitated.

She turned around as Tommy stopped. He knew they meant well, but what could they really prove?

"No buts, Tommy," Kat said.

"I guess there's no use fighting it," he sighed.

No matter what, Tommy knew he was not going to win. Besides, he wanted to believe so much that Kim loved him.

"There sure isn't," Billy smiled.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy," Kat yelled, "you should know better. She's your girlfriend. I want you to be happy. Even if that means me giving up hope that…"

She stopped herself from going on. Kat had been waiting for this day, but she also knew that Tommy and Kim's relationship would never end in a letter.

"I know, Kat. I love Kim. You'll find someone. It's just not the person you hope it to be," Tommy said.

"That means a lot, Tommy," she smiled.

There was no doubt Kat had feelings for Tommy, but he had Kim, and Kat was not about to betray a friend like that.

"I'll tell you one thing about all of this, though. I know Kim wouldn't break up with me in a letter," Tommy laughed.

"Then you got to believe in your heart that whoever wrote this isn't Kim," Kat said.

Tommy smiled as he let his head fall.

"What are we waiting for?" he smiled.

"That's the spirit, Tommy," Billy said.

xxx

Tommy, Billy, and Kat sat in Tommy's room, looking through old letters. The more letters they looked through, the more the truth was coming out.

"This is amazing. Did this person really think they could get away with this?" Tommy asked.

Every letter he went through was nothing like the one in his hand. How could he have been that stupid to believe it?

"Tommy… they almost did," Kat laughed.

Tommy also laughed. The room was almost covered with letters. They were mostly from Kim, but there were some from Jason, Trini, and Zack, too. All three of them mostly wrote in the same letter. In one of their many letters, the three said that they would be visiting in October. Tommy could not wait to see them. He was hoping too that Kim would come during that time as well.

"Well, now we know the truth," Billy smiled.

"There's one more thing," Tommy said.

"What more proof do you need, Tommy?" Billy asked.

"I'm supposed to go meet Kim this weekend. If she calls and asks if I'm still coming, that's all I need," he said.

Billy threw one hand around Tommy.

"Glad you remembered. We better get to the Youth Center then. She probably already called," he said.

"If I wasn't under age, I'd be on my fifth beer," Tommy laughed.

"You're going to worry yourself sick," Kat said.

xxx

Ernie was nearly running to the table that the gang was sitting at.

"Whoa, Ernie, what's the rush for?" Rocky asked.

"You guys you won't believe who's on the phone," he said out of breath.

"We give up. Who?" Tanya asked.

"Kimberly… and she wants to talk to you, Tommy," Ernie said.

Everyone shot their heads his way. He had just finished reminding them about his plans on going to Florida. They were all surprised that he remembered.

"You ready?" Adam asked.

Tommy placed both of his hands on his chair and nodded at Adam.

"Yeah," he said.

He got up and walked over to the counter, letter in his back pocket. That's where it was going to stay until things got cleared up.

"Um… Kim," Tommy began.

She could tell something was not right. He was not in his happy mood whenever she would call.

" _Hey, Tommy, what's wrong? You sound troubled_ ," Kim said.

"Um, I'll tell you after I get to Florida," he smiled.

" _Well, if you say so. Don't think I'll let it slip_ ," Kim warned.

The phone became silent. Tommy was waiting for Kim to say something else.

"Kimberly?" he asked.

" _I don't believe it_ ," she gasped.

"Believe what? You didn't pull a me and forget, did you?" Tommy asked.

" _Hell no! I've been waiting for this weekend for months now_ ," Kim smiled.

"Then?" Tommy asked.

" _You remembered_ ," Kim said.

"How could I not with the plane ticket glued to my wallet?" Tommy laughed. "Plus, Rocky reminds me like every day, and Billy has this countdown watch looking thing. It's like they don't want me forgetting, or they can't wait for me to leave."

Tommy had been in the dog house the first time he was late for something like this. Everyone was seeing Kim off to Florida. Kim was getting more pissed with every minute Tommy did not show. He finally showed up ten minutes before the flight was called. Tommy was known to be late, but not to something like this. He had forgotten to set his alarm the night before. She did not talk to him before she boarded. Of course, when Kim landed, Tommy was the first person she called.

" _They're just looking out for their leader_ ," Kim smiled.

"You don't think I'm your leader too no more?" Tommy frowned.

" _You've always been more than just a leader to me. You sound calmer_ " Kim noticed, " _but don't think you're out of the clear_."

"I know," Tommy sighed. "Don't worry. I'll probably tell you before you have a chance to ask."

" _All right then, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. I love you_ ," Kim said.

"Back at you," Tommy replied.

Tommy could just see Kim rolling her eyes on the other line.

" _One of them must be near you for you not to say it_ ," she laughed.

"It's Ernie," Tommy said.

" _You need to learn to stop being so bashful_ ," Kim continued to laugh.

"You want me to say it now?" Tommy asked.

" _If you want to. No pressure_ ," Kim said.

"Okay. I love you, Kim," Tommy replied. Ernie looked over at Tommy and smiled. Tommy returned the smile, blushing. "See you tomorrow, Kim."

" _Bye, Tommy_ ," she replied.

xxx

May 14, 1996

Rocky and Adam dropped off Tommy at the airport the next day. Tommy hardly talked on the way there.

"Good luck man," Rocky said.

Tommy got out and eyed Rocky. The Blue Ranger did not know if Tommy was going to say anything.

"Thanks, Rocky," Tommy sighed.

"Why are you so nervous, Tommy?" Adam asked.

He shrugged as he grabbed his bag from the back.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"You shouldn't. You know Kim didn't do it," Rocky laughed.

Tommy looked down and smiled. His friends had been so supportive through all of this.

"I know, Rocky. I guess I'm scared not knowing how Kim will react when I show her the letter," Tommy said.

"You'll do just fine," Adam assured him.

"Thanks, Adam. That means a lot," Tommy smiled.

"See you later," Rocky said.

"Bye you two," Tommy replied.

xxx

As Tommy waited to board the plane to Florida, he took out the letter from his back pocket and read it for the twentieth time that day.

" _I've met someone else_ ," was all Tommy could hear.

The two of them both knew that a long-distance relationship would be hard. Everything was going fine. There was no talk about breaking up of anything like it. Kim had not given Tommy any reason that things were not going well.

"Rocky and Adam are right. Why am I worrying so much? I know you wouldn't do this Kim. At least not in a letter," Tommy said out loud. Tommy laughed at the fact that he was talking to himself. He folded it back up and put it back in his pocket as his flight began boarding. "I felt like I lost you when you left to Florida," he began to say out loud again. "I'm not losing you again Beautiful to someone that can't get it through his thick head that you're called for already."

Tommy sighed as he picked up his bag and began walking towards the gate, and into the plane that would send him to the one woman he would love forever.

" _Here we go_ ," he said to himself.

Earlier, Tommy picked up a copy of People Magazine to read on the plane. It's not that he was a big reader or anything, but he knew if he didn't have something to occupy him, he would be reading that letter over and over.


End file.
